


To win a spark

by thelightofdarkness



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Allergies, Date gone wrong, Hate to Love, Love Triangles, Megazark is a pain, Multi, Oral Sex, Protective Siblings, Ratchet is too old, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - F/M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelightofdarkness/pseuds/thelightofdarkness
Summary: Our favorite repair crew is being targeted by both the elite guard and the decepticons. Why? Well for the highest honor: being their bondmates. See as various cybertronians try to woo the team for their spark.
Relationships: Arcee/Ratchet (Transformers), Blitzwing/Bumblebee, Blurr/Longarm Prime | Shockwave, Brawn/Blackout, Bulkhead/Soundwave (Transformers), Bumblebee/Wasp (Transformers), Cyclonus/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet/arcee, Ironhide/Spittor, Jazz/Prowl, Lockdown/Prowl, Lugnut/Strika, Megatron/Optimus Prime, Oil Slick/Hot shot, Optimus Prime/Ultra Magnus, Red Alert/Strika
Comments: 81
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Might tag later. In this fic wasp never went insane and was forgiven.  
> Please review

Today was another normal day in Detroit. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, people were going to their jobs and the autobots were fighting the decepticons.

Well the elite guard, consisting of Ultra magnus, Wasp, Sentinel and the jettwins, vs the earth stranded decepticons, consisting of Megatron, Blitzwing, Soundwave, Blackarachnia and Lugnut, while the repair crew and Jazz took the humans to safety.

That didn't stop them from insulting each other.

"Give up Magnus! Decepticon victory is imminent."

"I will never let you get the Allspark Megatron!"

"While it would be a nice bonus I was talking about a certain prime of yours. You know which one right?"

"SLAGGER!!!"

"Jou think you can beat me? I'm going to crush you like the worthless bug that you are! Than I'll give your spark to my sweet honey bot. HAHAHA HAHAHA!" Blitzwing said with all three personas.

"In your dreams you slagger! Bumblebee is mine you hear me!" Wasp replied angerly.

Meanwhile the rest instead of fighting were looking at their teammates with exasperation.

"So am I the only one who thinks that this is getting ridiculous?" Blackarachnia qas the first to ask.

"What do you mean? Our leaders fighting like sparklings over the same toy or Soundwave who went to find his sweet spark while Lugnut went to fetch him?"clarified Sentinel.

For you see certain members of both factions had a crush on the space bridge repair crew and kept trying to upstart the others. All while the bots of their affection were oblivious to their love declaration.

Megatron and Ultra Magnus were fighting for Optimus spark.

Blitzwing and Wasp were fighting for Bumblebee.

Jazz was fighting Lockdown for Prowl's affection.

Soundwave was trying to get Bulkhead's attention.

Ratchet thankfully was happily to both Arcee and Drift who were both waiting back on Cybertron.

"Sentinel prime sir should we be trying to stop them?" Jetfire asked.

"Brother is right. We be trying to help no?" Jetstorm questioned.

"No let's leave them to deal with it on their own. Plus I think the three of us should go assist Jazz. Come on let's go."

_Meanwhile elsewhere_

Team prime with Jazz help had managed to evacuate everyone to safety and were preparing to go assist there allies when Soundwave and Lugnut crashed while brawling with each other Lugnut trying to stop Soundwave from reaching his love.

"Is it me or are the cons getting weirder by the day?" Bumblebee asked innocently.

Ratchet just looked at his team that he considered like his own sparklings and sighed: "Kid there are somethings in this universe that can't be understood. Let's just head back to the base okay."

As the team of five headed back neither of them knew how twisted their lives would get.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some personal thoughts on team prime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has suggestions for the next chapters pls post in comments

_Optimus_

Ultra Magnus fell in love with Optimus ever since he saw him as a cadet in the academy.

At first he was mesmerized by his looks only but what set him to have him as a mate was how his teachers would praise his work.

No one in the history of the academy had such high scores. Then Ultra saw him during the simulation exercise and made his mind. _This bot would be his bondmate carrier of his sparklings._

However came a problem due to Optimus high score he would of course be placed as a candidate for next magnus and in harms way which would hinder his plans of courting and bonding the young mech.

But then the archa seven incedent happened and allowed Ultra to place his beloved not only in a high rank but also away from harm.

However fate had other plans.

Team prime found the Allspark, got attacked by Megatron and went missing for fifty years.

So when the steelhaven landed on earth he only wanted to grab Optimus and take him back to Cybertron.

But now he had one obstacle from making his dream come true. That obstacle was Megatron. Well two if you considered Ratchet but he was more an overprotective creator so no biggie.

Megatron at first underestimated the young prime and it wasn't until he beat him twice that he really saw his worth. So he asked Shockwave to research the little prime.

And boy was he impressed. Not only did he hold all the records at the academy but he was able to last the longest in the simulator that it overheated.

He was also considered Alpha Trion protégé being intrested in the history of the great war so much that he upgraded his processor to that of an archivist.

How he longed to have a match against him in war sim game. Plus Strika approved of him knowing that almost no one could beat him in a fight.

It also helped that he was easy on the optics. From those cute fins of his to his plum lips that he wanted to kiss till he was breathless to a narrow waist that he would love to see swollen with a sparkling or three to his slim legs that he could write poems about.

Megatron even had a plan to woo the little prime by kidnapping him and courting him till he willingly accepted to bond with him.

But his plan was brutally ripped apart by that stupid Magnus who kept his precious prime away from himand for himself.

He swore once Cybertron was his Ultra Magnus would pay a price worse than death.

* * *

_Prowl_

When Jazz first saw Prowl he was just glad to meet another cyberninja.

Then he got to know Prowl better. How accepting he was of organic life, how every new thing learned was like the best thing ever.

Jazz was deeply madly and insanely in love with Prowl and would go to Cybertron and back just for him.

So he was trying to court the younger cyberninja but was failing due to a certain bounty hunter.

How dare he! He thought he was something special!

Prowl was like a rare exotic flower and didn't need some wild beast to ruin him. And he would prove himself worthy of Prowl's spark.

As a bounty hunter Lockdown saw many things many cybertronians would run away in disgust.

However when he laid his eyes on Prowl he knew he would all his collection for him in a sparkbeat.

This bot was quite a catch on the optics. Plus he liked his way of thinking outside the box and even play dirty if needed.

Yes Prowl would be a fine addition not as trophy but rather as a partner or more.

Lockdown just wished that the other cyberninja would back down but he never says no to a challenge.

Especially if the prize was a handsome two wheeled cyberninja.

* * *

_Bulkhead_

At first Soundwave hated Bulkhead for siding with the humans.

But as time went by that hate started to turn into respect for what one believes and then that respect turned into admiration then love.

Many would say that Soundwave should find a smaller and prettier lover. Soundwave would just role his optics and leave.

He didn't care for small the fact that Bulkhead was big meant more for him to mark as his.

Who needed pretty when he could have innocent and smart.

Yes he would do everything to make Bulkhead his.

_No matter what._

* * *

_Bumblebee_

Back at boot camp the only reason Wasp would bully Bumblebee was because he didn't know how to act on his crush for him.

True it wasn't the best idea but it was the best he and Ironhide( his wingman) could come up as excuses for failed flirting and looking awesome attempts.

He kept bashing his head for that last one.

He really didn't blame Bumblebee for accusing him of being a spy and decided that when everything cleared he would tellhim the truth.

But the universe hated Wasp, for when he was released he learned that both Bumblebee and Bulkhead were sent to be with a repair crew and the chance of seeing him again were near impossible.

~~He had missed his chance.~~

But when he learned of his location on earth Wasp knew it was his chance of confession or it would be if not for that fragging three face triple changer who kept lusting after his Bumblebee.

If he laid a single finger on him he would rip him into confetti.

Blitzwing was known for his unstable choices due to his three personalities. All three of them could never agree on anything except the cute yellow minibot he wanted for a mate.

He knew all his other esrth stranded companions were enamored with their own autobots so no one would judge him.

The yellow mini was one if the few who could keep up with all three of his personalities and wasn't afraid of him.

Plus as Random kept saying he was the perfect hugging size.

Now all was needed was to find the perfect way of getting rid of that green mini who kept annoying him and ruining his courting attempts.

Oh well decepticon victory was imminent and no one would stop him or his camarades from claiming their sparks desire.

~~**_No one._ ** ~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter three new bots qho are here to help the repair team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Road Rage being Optimus twin is from here https://pastelpaperplanes.tumblr.com/tagged/road-rage

Ratchet was tired. That was the best way to describe how he was feeling.

Between the on going battle between the decepticons and the elite guard over his teammates and making sure no one took advantage of the younger bots he was exhausted.

He knew Prowl could take care of himself but what worried him the most was Optimus. He was afraid Megatron would force his hand in exchange of peace or that Ultra Magnus would go as far as ordering him to bond with him and the poor prime being the selfless obedient bot that he was wouldn't say no.

Slag he was getting to old for this.

How he wished he could be with his bondmates. Drift whole aura's and meditation seemed so much better than this mess. He also missed Arcee's methods for _relaxation._

He felt his face going red at remembering the femme unorthodox ways.

He was cut from his musing by a pair of hands covering his optics. He was about to act when he heard a familiar laugh which caused him to relax.

"Hi Ratchet happy to see us" asked Drift with Arcee laughing at his side.

Instead of answering Ratchet simply smiled and shook his head before giving each of his bondmates a deep kiss.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but how the frag did you get here?"

"Ah ah ah. Watch that mouth of yours or I'll have to punish you" said Arcee "and as for how we got here an acquaintance of Optimus gave us a ride. We will tell you later just as you will tell us what has been going on with you but forst I'm dying to make up for lost time. Not you?"

Both mechs gluped knowing very well what she meant as the energon started flowing towards their panel.

With a sly grin Arcee lead both of her mechs towards Ratchet quarters to get reacquainted.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

The rest of the repair crew was outside the steelhaven talking with the elite guard.

Well more like three members were trying to flirt but failing.

Bumblebee was busy retelling an old battle with the decepticons while Wasp watched him with googoo yes.

Jazz was trying his best pickup lines on Prowl but the later wasn't impressed and just raised an optic ridge making Jazz laugh awkwardly.

Ultra was praisling Optimus performance all while enjoying the smile the prime was giving him.

At least he was until someone pushed him out of the way to hig his Optimus.

He was more angered when the bot, no the _femme_ he realized, wasn't pushed away but soon his anger turned into horror at the words that Optimus said:

"Ultra Magnus sir, please meet my twin sister Road Rage. Road this is my commander Ultra Magnus."

"Great to meet you,"the newly dubbed Road Rage said,"glad to see Oppi here is in good hands."

Even though she was smiling Ultra could detect something else in her optics knowing he would have a tougher time courting Optimus.

"I'm so glad you came here. I missed you so much. So tell me how is everyone back home?"

"The moment I heard where you were me and two others came as soon as we could..."

The rest of the discussion stayed unheard as the two siblings were getting further away.

Ultra could only look at the sky and curse Primus for his cruelty all while the others were still chatting.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

Megatron just sat staring at the screen a frown etched on his face.

He knew that winning the prime would be hard but now with the arrival of this femme, it became even harder with this new obstacle.

He had to conceive a plan that would work in his favor to get in his little prime's twin good grace.

Maybe he could ask one of his other soldiers how to proceed even team Chaar might have an idea.

All that he knew was that the day were he would rule Cybertron along with his mate was near.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two favorite ninjas decide to take a picnic in the wild before being brutally interrupted.  
> Also Road Rage thought on the whole mess

Jazz had conceived the perfect plan towin Prowl's spark. A picnic in nature.

He knew that if he could impress the bot with his new acquired knowledge on earth nature he would be one step closer to wooing Prowl.

He made sure that both there schedules were cleared and no one would get in the way.

Then he found the perfect clearing were they could be alone for hours and no one would bother them. Especially a certain bounty hunter.

Finally he managed to find Prowl's favorite flavor of energon and goodies for the pinic. Now all that was left was asking Prowl out and hoping he'd say yes.

* * *

Arriving at Prowl's door, Jazz took a deep breath and gathered his courage before knocking on the door.

Hearing a faint come in he opened the door and entered the room. Walking in he couldn't help but notice the big tree at the center of the room which definitely looked like Prowl's style.

Speaking of him, he found his fellow ninjabot in the middle of stretching exercises.

"Hello Jazz, what can I help you with?" Prowl asked.

Startled by the question Jazz quickly tried to form a decent question.

"Hey Prowler, I was wondering if you would like to spark... I mean walk in the woods. We could face I meantalk and get to know each other better. Would you like that?"

Now Prowl wasn't as oblivious as the rest of team and knew romantic advances when he saw them.

Now don't get him wrong both Jazz and Lockdown were quite handsome in his opinion but Prowl didn't want to be seen as some kind of prize just because he had a nice frame. Nope if either of them wanted him they would have to eork quite hard for it.

But still...

Sighing Prowl decided to accept Jazz's invitation against better judgment.

"Great I'll come pick you up around noon tomorrow."

With that Jazz ran out of the room.

* * *

_At the picnic_

Prowl had to give Jazz some credit the mech really went out of his way for today.

Not only did Jazz bring allof his favorite energon but also he chose a lovely clearing out of sight.

Jazz was having a blast, he could clearly see that Prowl was enjoying their outing. At least until Primus decided to ruin things.

"Well well well. Look at what we have here."an all to familiar voice said.

Turning around both ninjabots came face to face with Lockdown.

"What business do you have here Lockdown?"all but demanded Prowl.

"Well I was taking a stroll in the neighborhood when I saw you cutie. So how about you ditch your friend here and come have some fun with me?"

At that moment Jazz saw red and all but lept at Lockdown and started attacking each other like wild animals not even noticing Prowl leaving.

* * *

_With Road Rage_

Road Rage couldn't help but smile at her sleeping twin. Optimus has always been the prettier one of the two but with a spark of gold.

Her smile turned to a frown when a certain memory played back. More specifically the magnus and the decepticon lord fighting like sparklings over her brother.

She couldn't help but thank Primus for her twins naivete but feared that both leaders might use Optimus credibility against him and that wasn't something she would allow.

Taking one last look at her brother Road Rage quietly exited the room and headed towards the control panel needing to make a few calls.

On her way she bumped into Prowl who kept muttering about mechs being idiots and no sense of respect.

Shrugging she kept going on her merry way with one thought in head: _To keep her brother safe._


	5. Not a chapter

Hi guys the voting is closed and here are the results Bumblebee's carrier won the vote.

But don't be sad for those who voted for meg's twin and Op and RR grandsire they will make an appearance later in the storyI also loved the prompts sent to continue the story so please keep sending ideas.

Stau tuned

🥰😍🤩😘


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Bumblebee's carrier she can be found here   
> https://www.deviantart.com/hezzah-rae/art/Meeting-Bugbite-169750963  
> The prompt was requested by Pikagirl96

Another day another battle between the autobots and the decepticons or rather the decepticons trying to grope their intended mates while the elite guard tried to turn them into confetti and most of the repair crew was obliviousto what was really happening.

Really all Ratchet wanted to do was to take the younger bots back to base and hope that this whole debacle would just blow over and maybe cuddle in the berth with Arcee and Drift.

Just as the fight was starting to reach its end, Blitzwing suddenly turned into his random persona and rushed straight towards the yellow minibot.

Bumblebee didn't understand what happened. One moment he was fighting the cons and the next thing that he knew he was being kissed on the lips by Blitzwing causing his processor to stop due to the confusion not noticing a pale yellow blurr knocking Blitzwing off him.

The moment Wasp saw Blitzwing kissing Bumblebee he saw red. How dare that creep steel his Bumblebee's first kiss. It was his. But before he could attack someone else attacked Blitzwing first.

He wasn't the only one who stopped fighting. Everyone stopped to see the a femme no taller than Bumblebee beating the life out of the con.

" **How dare you lay your filthy servos on my sparkling! You disgusting scrap metal ! And let me tell you another thing buddy..."** She all but yelled at him.

Eventually Blitzwing managed to escape the crazed femme and Megatron called to retreat.

Optimus decided to be brave and approached the femme with caution.

"Welcome to earth ma'am and thank you for your assistance with the cons. I am Optimus Prime and you are?"

"Call me Bugbite sweetheart and I'm Bumblebee's carrier aren't you a precious little thing. If it isn't a bother could you show me the way to your base I want to spend time with my son."

All to happily Optimus showed the way to a smiling Bugbite, who draged a catonic Bumblebee, but not before she sent a glare towards Wasp.

Wasp knew that just like Ultra Magnus he was screwed beyond limits. Why did the universe hate Wasp.

* * *

Back at the decepticons base all of them were in the dumps after another failed attempt to get their sparks desire.

All except Blitzwing who was smiling in all three personas even after the beating that he received. He had managed to kiss his little honey bot and that was his first kiss. And that was before that was before that annoying green mini.

What none of the cons knew was that they were about to receive an unwanted guest very soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultra Magnus and Megatron try giving gifts to Optimus while Bugbite adopts a few more kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update personal issues  
> The gift prompt was propossed by Skylarium Rose.

Today was a new day. And with a new day a new chance. At least that's what Ultra kept saying to himself as he cooked his family's famous energon goodies.

He believed it was hard to woo Optimus with his sister arrival now it was near impossible due to Bugbite's pressence.

While getting to know her son's teammates Bugbite was told that Optimus and Road Rage grew up with only their grandsire which led the femme to adopt not only them but also the jettwins after seeing how young they were.

Ultra wondered if Primus had something against him. No matter he was told by Sentinel that Optimus had a huge sweet denta so making his family famous cooper and gallium energon goodies would be a plus.

What could go wrong?

* * *

_A few hours later_

Okay so in his defense Sentinel didn't warn him about Optimus allergy to gallium.

After finishing the goodies Ultra had gone to offer a box to Optimus and ask him out for a stroll.

Ultra was very pleased by the twinkling in Optimus optics as he gave him the box. As Optimus took a bite he was going to ask when he saw Optimus stop chewing and suddenly shake on the floor unable to respond. Next thing he knew he was being yelled at by Road Rage.

That was an hour ago. Turns out as youngling Optimus developed a very serious allergy to gallium which almost off-lined him. So when she learned that he offered her twin a gallium goodie it took Bulkhead Jazz and Sentinel to stop her from killing the magnus.

It didn't help that both Arcee and Bugbite kept giving him death glares.

What did he do wrong for Primus to hate him.

* * *

_At the decepticons hideout_

Megatron was in a good mood he had spent the last few days searching for his famous data pad " ** _Towards Peace"._**

You see he heard that his little prime was a huge history nerd and loved reading about the great war. So what better gift than an original dedicated copy of his speech at the beginning of the war.

While walking to find someone to deliver his gift Megatron accidentally bumped into Soundwave both of them dropping their pads.

After picking both of the floor and giving Soundwave his Megatron went on his merry way.

As Megatron was enjoying a cup of energon Soundwave came rushing into the throne room as if Unicron was behind him.

"Soundwave what is the matter are we under attack?"

"Negative lord Megatron. Error: has occurred. Megatron and Soundwave: accidentally swapped data pads."

"Slag it. That means Optimus never received my gift. But what was on your pad Soundwave?"

"Soundwave: downloaded cybertronian horror films."

"Wait did you say _horror_ films?" Questioned Blackarachnia.

"Is there a problem with this specific kind of films Blackarachnia?" Megatron asked perplexed by the techno organic reaction.

The only thing the spider femme did was bite her lips unsure what to tell her leader.

* * *

Road Rage was pissed. No she was beyond pissed.

First she comes to visit her brother which she hadn't seen in forever only to find two slaggers fighting over him like some toy.

Next their so called magnus gave her brother energon goodies with a flavor he was allergic too. This led him to be stuck in the med bay to get his tank flushed and recover.

And now this. Apparently someone left Optimus a data pad with no note outside the med bay.

Bugbite had brought it to him with a warm cup of energon of her own recipe, she claimed it helped calm Bumblebee down when he had a tank ache as a sparkling.

Road Rage had decided to go fetch some energon and let her brother enjoy his pad for a few minutes only to rush back after hearing him scream.

Turns out there were horror films on the pad. Optimus was deadly afraid of horror films.

As she stroked her brother's helm to stop him from having any nightmares she silently was wondering who left that pad and how was she going yo murder them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for Megatron twin arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't update sooner but I got busy with school I will try to update as soon as I'm able in the mean time enjoy comment and check my other fics 😘

As he woke up from recharge Megatron couldn't stop having this feeling at the back of his processor that something wrong was going to happen.

At first he thought that Optimus' twin had figured out that he was the one who gifted the horror films filled data pad (accidentally he might add), but she was still suspecting that big chinned idiot of a prime.

Then he thought his intented had gotten hurt but everything showed that everything was fine and Magnus had yet to make a move.

So why Primus did it feel as if the world was ending. He tried asking his soldiers if anything was wrong but they all had nothing to say.

Deciding to go for a flight to clear his head Megatron didn't notice the comms beeping with a message from Shockwave.

* * *

_Back on Cybertron_

Shockwave was panicking. For some reason no one was answering his hails. He had to warn them about _his_ arrival and how he might ruin any attempt of courtship for his fellow decepticons.

He could personally understand why they were so enamored with their chosen mates since he was also in a relationship with the cute speedster agent Blurr.

But right now all that mattered was warning them that their leader's twin was soon arriving on Earth.

* * *

_Detroit_

Optimus needed a break. Ever since the data pad and goodie incidents his sister was stuck to him as glue as the humans said.

She kept checking everything that was given to him not by her, Bugbite, his crew or Ratchet's mates. He couldn't do anything without her tagging along like a second shadow. Its like when they were younglings again.

To add to it Arcee and Bugbite kept mothering him (much to Bumblebee delight). It kinda felt nice since he never knew his carrier but he wanted some space.

So he did the one logical thing: leave the base without telling anyone and go to the woods.

He was snapped out of his musing when he heard the bushes ruffle. So he took out his axe and said:

"Road Rage I swear if you followed me I will kill you."

"Please don't prime I don't think Ratchet would be to happy with you." Prowl replied as he got out of the bushes.

"Sorry Prowl for a moment I thought you were my twin. She just has been so so..."

"Clingy? And don't worry no one followed you I also wanted some peace and quiet."

They both kept on walking and talking not noticing a certain warframe spying on them or rather two warframes.

Next thing that both autobots knew, Optimus was swept of his pedes and in the arms of a decepticon that looked like Megatron but with darker colors and a look that the prime didn't like at all.

"Well well well what do we have hear? A cute autobot all alone just waiting to be swept away." The unknown decepticon said with a laugh.

Trying for his bravest voice Optimus demanded to know:

"Who are you? And what do you want?"

"I plan to take you as a peace offering to my brother. He sure will like something as cute as you."

"B-brother? Who is your brother?"

"Well cutie he is"

" **MEGAZARK!!!!** " A thunderous roar yelled. And suddenly Optimus felt himself on the ground to see Megatron fighting with the newly dubbed Megazark.

He didn't have much time to think about it because Prowl was dragging him back to their base.

At the base when asked what happened neither could answer for they were still stunned.

* * *

_At the decepticons hideout_

Megatron was mad no correction he was furious. Not only didhis idiotic twin who couldn't keep it behind his panel decided to pick the worst timing to come for a 'visit' also decided to embrasse him in front of his prime. One of these day he was going to kill him.

"Come on Megsy what's the big deal. He's cute and I wouldn't mind having a go at him later with you if you catch my drift."

Yep if Megazark didn't stop talking he would be dead by sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Megazark Galvatron personnality from drago night on deviantart hope you liked it


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more focused on Soundwave/Bulkhead since I didn't give them enough attention so far.

Soundwave was starting to get desperate. He still had no idea how to confess to Bulkhead and he was starting to think it was hopless.

His latest idea of an instrument that spew out paint was a bust since it exploded covering everything in paint. He needed something that represented them both.

Well he could consider that he had it easier since he had no one to fight against like his camarades but still every attempt came out as a failure.

And to make things worse was his leader's twin so called 'help'. That idiot Megazark was making things worse by groping the repair crew during battles, the crude comments on interfacing and recently sending the autobots pictures of decepticon interface anatomy.

That last one was enough to enrage the femmes on the team. He had received a hit so hard he couldn't think straight for a week.

Now he understood Megatron anger at his twin arrival. The elite guard would win them over in no time if he kept interfering. Well the little blue and red prime sister was kinda helping the decepticons by giving angry glares and keeping the elite guard away from their autobots.

Primus who ever said asking someone out was easy should be sent to the smelters for such advice.

All he wanted was Bulkhead to love him. Plus it didn't help that he once saw his spike and by the gods he was drooling over it for days.

Personally Soundwave was more of a valve mech and he loved big bots splitting him open with their spikes and even more in the aft.

Bulkhead was the perfect size and he was sure he would be limping for a good week after a session.

Shaking his helm Soundwave went back to the task at hand to figuring out what to gift what was his. And soon he would have his beloved in his arms.

* * *

_At the autobots base_

Bulkhead wasn't stupid. Sure he didn't understand things as quickly as the others but still ask him any questions about space bridge and he knew the answer.

So of course he didn't understand at first but he quickly saw how some of the decepticons and elite guards were interested in his teammates and he didn't like it at all.

It didn't bother him to help Road Rage and Bugbite by indicating certain hiding spots or any attempt.

Arcee was nice she encouraged him for arts and didn't act like he was an idiot.

Drift was pretty cool and actually gave him some pointers and ideas for his paintings.

Right now he was painting a portrait of Ratchet, Arcee and Drift together. He smiled hoping one day to start his own family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm recently came up dry for ideas prompt suggestions are open


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sari with the help of Arcee manages to find the perfect gift for Optimus and Road Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone sorry updating took so long but school has been really busy and I could only update now

Sari was really excited. It had taken a month, abit of snooping in Optimus and Road Rage room and some time to convince Arcee but her Christmas gift to the twins was finally ready.

She smirked a bit knowing that a certain cybertronian would really hate that gift but who cared about them the only one that mattered was her bossbot and she would do anything to make him happy.

Plus torturing some of the elite guard was hilarious. True she liked Jazz but no one got to play with her friends feelings. Plus hearing them scream like little girls was music to her ears.

* * *

_Christmas day_

Everyone was woken up by a hyper techno-organic running around the halls and screaming at the top of her lungs for everyone to wake up.

After getting a warm cup of energon all the bots sat across the tree and started swapping presents.

The elite guard had tried to get romantic gifts but were seen as just some pretty gift or "some dangerous trinket to gouge one's optic" Bugbite helpfully commented.

There were also some anonymous gifts to some of the repair crew.

Optimus had received an original signed copy of _Towards Peace._

Prowl had received a rare exotic plant that kept changing colors.

Bumblebee had gotten a jetpack (which Bugbite confiscated immediately).

Finally Bulkhead had gotten a data pad filled with info about different painters and their styles.

"Wait!"yelled Sari "I have a gift for both Optimus and Road Rage. Here all you need to do is follow the instructions on the pad."

Taking the pad the twins read only two words: **Go outside.**

Looking at each other Optimus just shrugged and everyone in the room followed them outside.

So imagine there surprise to find a ship parked outside and coming out was non other than

" **GRANDSIRE!!** "

Alpha Trion chuckled as both his grandcreations ran towards him in joy. He also couldn't help it with the look of terror on the magnus face.

"Young Sari invited me here so I could celebrate this earthen holiday with the both of you. Now let's go inside it was a long trip and I wish to hear about your adventures."

Nodding Optimus and Road Rage took their grandsire inside the others following all except Ultra Magnus who was cursing Primus to the pits.

* * *

_Decepticon base_

Everyone stared at the monitor not saying a word to not provike their leader. Well all except one bot.

"Damn bro you sure know how to choose them. So still want reject my ideas to get yourself a cute mate?"

That's when all hell broke loose.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a look on how teams Chaar and Athena are doing meanwhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut. If you don't like don't read. You have been warned.

Strika was in a good mood as she made her rounds on the ship. Not only had her team managed to acquire an autobot spacebridge but also some new companions for those lonely nights.

She couldn't help but smirk at the memory of this battle.

* * *

_A few months ago_

Team Chaar had managed to defeat the autobots "best" team for the spacebridge and were trying to tie them up to be put in the brig until further notice but they wouldn't stay still.

"Oil Slick find a way to put those autobots out now" an exasperated Strika ordered feeling her patience slowly fading.

"Sure thing I have something that will..." started Oil Slick taking out a vial to reach for what he searching for before tripping and accidentally spraying the wrong chemical over team Athena.

What no one expected was for, once the fume dissipated, was to find the team not only awake but looked extremely aroused.

"Oh boy. We might have a small problem on our hands" Oil Slick said with a worried look on his face.

They were able to get back to their ship although the autobots were not making it easy by trying to get them to fuck them. Turns out Oil Slick accidentally sprayed them with a new type of aphrodisiac still in testing phase and could only be removed through overloading.

After discussing who took care of who Strika took the medic Red Alert back to her quarters starting to get intoxicated by the smell the smaller femme was making and could feel her spike pressurize behind her panels.

Setting her on her berth she decided to clear a few things.

"Listen very carefully little medic because I will only say this once. I'm only doing this till the drug wears of so don't come whining later on. The moment your back to normal it's straight to the brig. Is it clear?"

Red Alert could only nod not trusting her voice and wanting the bigger femme to frag her into the next solar system.

Hoisting Red Alert up and leaning forward, Strika slammed her lips against the medic’s mouth and began to fervently kiss the smaller femme. Their lips slashed across each other, nibbling and sucking, urgently trying to taste more. Forcing her glossa in, she battled with Red Alert’s glossa, moaning loudly as she wrapped her arms around the medic. 

Seperating from the kiss Strika started nipping and licking at the headlights on her chest making Red Alert to moan more feverishly and causing the heat in her neather regions to increase.

Not being able to withstand it anymore Red Alert’s valve cover retracted, revealing wet silver valve, scent rich and intoxicating.

Unable to resist, Strika buried her helm between Red Alert’s thighs needing to taste the other. The smell of Red Alert’s feminine center and arousal was overwhelming and delectable, tentatively licking along the medic's folds. Sweet flavor exploded across her glossa, delving deeper into the medic’s opening, swirling around the tight passage before pulling out and teasing the smaller femme’s sensor node with gentle kisses.

The sensations of her lips drove Red Alert into a thrashing, screaming frenzy. Red Alert felt Strika’s glossa run through her soft petals and then begin to swirl it in her wet channel. Raising her hips for more, she moaned as the glossa plunged in and out of her, crying out when Strika’s large fingers delved in alongside the wiggling appendage, grinding into the pumping glossa and digit. 

After a few more minutes of being eaten out and fingered Red Alert could feel her orgasm coming. Strika chose this moment to pull away leaving the poor femme wanting and empty.

"N-No please! N-Need y-you... S-So empty" pleaded Red Alert desperate for any kind of stimulation.

"Don't worry pet I'll make you feel better soon."

Releasing her spike Red Alert couldn't help but drool from its size. She looked as Strika slowly slid inside her valve every node being set ablaze by the huge spike making her want more.

"S-Stri-! Auuwwww~ P-Please... Need it... Need-! Please fill me-! AHHH!"

Red couldn't help but cry when Strika started moving making her spike stimulate all of her nodes. Strika couldn't help it but Red's valve was so tight and warm and it had been an eternity since she and Lugnut interfaced. She had a lot of pent up sexual tension and this femme’s valve was perfect.

"O-Oh~! Oh Primus, oh Primus... I-ah-I want more!"

"There, there," Strika quickening her pace, her cock moving in and out of the smaller femme’s valve at a hard pace, "I'm going to fill you so much you'regoing to feel it leaking out of you for days."

"P-Please! Please, please, please, don't tease me. I need to-! Oh Primus, I-!" Red Alert moaned needing release.

Hearing those pleas made Strika move faster and harder just to hear more.

Eventually Red Alert came with a cry Strika quickly following her, stuffing her valve full of transfluid and causing the small medic to fall in recharge.

* * *

_Now_

The next few days were filled with Strika fragging the cute medic and seeing and discovering the others sexual preferences.

Who knew Cyclonus of all mechs had so many sex toys and enjoyed lightly torturing his partners (Rodimus always accompanied him to the generator room yet came back dead tired). Or that if Spittor could he would only live on valve lubricant (Strika had yet to see a moment in which Ironhide was not being orally stimulated). Or even how Blackout was more of an aft kind of mech (Brawn kept limping no matter what). Hell even Oil Slick loved getting spiked by Hot Shot on a daily basis.

Even now as the drug was out of their systems they wanted to stay since technically they were prisoners of war and unless someone came for them they didn't mind having a relationship with them.

That statement made team Chaar frag there autobots right then and there.

So Strika knew if she closely paid attention she could hear some of them fragging right now and spotted Spittor eating Ironhide's valve in the rec room while Cyclonus made Rodimus watch them all while seated on his spike with a vibrator on his node.

Making her way to the medbay she smirked knowing Red was waiting for her especially since she filled both her holes with vibrating plugs to get her ready. Yep life was good for everyone. Maybe she should suggest her lord to use an aphrodisiac on that little prime of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter I'm taking chapter ideas for not only team prime but also team Chaar and shockblurr and I'm considering doing au chapters so state your favorite au and I'll see what I can come up with.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's valentine day Ratchet Arcee and Drift decide to go out by themselves while the rest of the repair team receives special gifts or are being asked out with damage control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings sorry for the long wait but school is taking all my time so I can't update as much as I want so I will try to update when I can so keep sending ideas for further chapters

Today was Valentine's day, Sari said that it was a day for lovers to celebrate, so Arcee decided that the three of them should go out for a date since they didn't have one since before Ratchet left Cybertron.

What Ratchet was really worried was what would happen to his teammates while he was away. Drift convinced him that with both Road Rage, Alpha Trion and Bugbite would keep them safe.

So here they were on a remote place on dinobot island enjoying the peace and quiet. Well as quiet as it could be with a vibrator shoved in both Ratchet's valve and rings on their spikes while Drift was riding his spike.

"You both look so delicious right now. Drift move a little faster I want his spike drenched in your fluids before I take him." Arcee all but purred slightly increasing the toy's vibrations.

As she did so both mechs moaned as Drift went faster almost dislocating his hips.

In all honesty he wouldn't be anywhere right now.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Back at the base the elite guard was seizing. Today was Valentine's day the best day to ask your love one out. However Primus was having a blast laughing at them.

They woke up to find gifts for team prime just right for the occasion only for them to be thrown out after their real purpose was discovered.

Wasp tried asking Bumblebee to go racing with him only for Bugbite to interfere.

"Racing ? No way my sweet little mech is already in enough danger fighting those decepticreeps. And you want him to end with a racing injury!"

Yeah not so great.

Jazz was planning for a nice romantic stroll just him and Prowl. But of course OP annoying sister had to butt in.

Now don't get him wrong he loved Optimus like a brother but his twin on the other hand she was a massive bitch.

"Sorry Jazz but Prowl and I are going on patrol so I can learn better about earth."

She even had the nerve to smirk at him!

Ultra liked to think that nothing scared him. He fought against Megatron and lived to tell the tale. Now however he was starting to reconsider since starring right at him in front of Optimus door was Alpha Trion, his grandsire, with a calm look on his faceplates that sent chills down his backstrut.

"Ultra Magnus just the mech I wanted to talk too. How about we take a small walk outside, I would like to keep letting Optimus sleep since he was pretty shaken up. There is something that I need to tell of the most importance."

Yep Ultra was starring right at his biggest fear.

* * *

_The decepticons base_

There was an open man hunt on Megazark. Why you must ask because being the glitch that he was, he switched their well thought gifts with some crude gifts. So yes when they got their hands on him he was a deactivated mech.


End file.
